Mi final
by Candydead
Summary: Es un final alterno del anime!  jaqui-chan: leanlo, vale la pena


**Disclaimer: Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Ai Yazawa, ah¡ que tristeza saber la realidad. La historia solo mostrara el punto de vista de las protagonistas, sino seria long-shot.**

**Este fic va dedicado a los Ángeles caídos, a los demonios escondidos, a los humanos perdidos, a los corazones confundidos y por último a los que solo quieren un amigo.

* * *

**

**Mi final**

(Hachi)

Hey nana, en verdad tenemos lo que merecemos, encontrar algo que perdemos, es la razón por la que nacemos, ¿Por qué siempre parecemos acompañados y nos vemos tan solitarios?, tomarnos de las manos, es muy calido, creo que nunca deberíamos soltarnos.

(Nana)

Quise atarte, quise reprocharte, quise alejarme, quise hacer tanto… pero, lo que en el fondo quería, era curar esta profunda herida, que no cicatriza, aun ahora me siento tan perdida.

En el parque

El encuentro con shoji, me hizo sentir triste, supongo que es normal, pero me hace llorar, me pongo a pensar como se sentirá Nobu, no podría mirarlo sin sentir que algo se ha quebrado, lo siento Nana no puedo ir, no debo ir…

En la habitación 707

No se como debo tratarte, pero al final haz elegido supongo que debes aprender a vivir con ello, al igual que yo. Quiero verte, no importa que, creo que los resentimientos se alejaran en cuanto te vea, como acto de magia, borrara todo el sufrimiento (suspiro) parece que siempre estamos a prueba, estiramos nuestros lazos para ver cuan resistentes son, sin imaginar las criaturas tan débiles que somos, odio esa debilidad, odio mi debilidad.

-ya se tardo, segura que vendrá, nana-

-cálmate Shin seguro que ya esta en camino, la llamare-

Llamando… primer tono, segundo, tercero, cuarto, quinto… ¿cuanto más me harás esperar?, entra la llamada

Conversación del celular

-Hola, Hachi…soy yo nana- Dime que vienes en camino

-Hola…- Mis emociones siguen chocando tan fuerte que no puedo soportar el dolor, brota en forma de lágrimas.

-Que sucede Hachi…-Dímelo por que no entiendo

-Nana…yo… no podría verlo…- Soy demasiado egoísta

Mis dudas se disipan, era eso –…no te preocupes, Nobu no esta, los fuegos ya comenzaron, así que apresúrate- se que es cómodo de mi parte decirlo, sin tener en cuenta lo que el piensa, pero mi deseo de verla es más grande

Fin de la llamada

En la habitación 707

-creo que será mejor que me valla- todos voltean a ver a Nobu, pero ya esta casi cruzado la puerta.

-Lo siento Nobu…-

-Esta bien sabia que seria incomodo de todos modos, pero jamás pensé que al grado de no querer verme- sale de la habitación dejando a los otros sorprendidos

-Era necesario-

-Si Yasu…ella no quiere verlo, hay que respetar sus sentimientos-

-¿Y que hay de los sentimientos de Nobu?¡-

-Shin¡, Nana tiene razón no los podemos obligar a tratarse como si nada-

-Ambos son adultos que se comportan como niños, cuando habla el corazón se pierde la razón y viceversa-

-no lo entiendo-

-Es mejor dejarlo así Shin, después se arreglaran-

-pero como…-insistía Shin

-Mejor esperamos a Hachi afuera- lo siento Shin, hay que zanjar esto por hoy, solo quiero verla

-bien, entonces le avisare a Hachi, donde estaremos- dice un decepcionado Shin

-Bueno al menos no nos disfrazamos por nada-

-sobre todo tú, te ves gracioso con eso en la cabeza, Yasu-

Todos reímos, rompiendo un poco la tensión, es cierto, en el fondo quería usar a Nobu para retener a Hachi, ahora me pregunto ¿quien es más egoísta?, salimos de la habitación para ver los juegos artificiales que ya habían comenzado, pasamos por muchos puestos y aun así, no podía verte, aunque estas tan cerca aun no puedo calmar esta ansiedad, como dicen lo importante es invisible a nuestra vista,

En el parque, después de terminar la llamada

No esta ahí, me siento un poco decepcionada, sé, esta mal pero, no puedo evitar pensar en lo que pudo ser, mejor dejo de pensar tonterías

-verdad Sachiko- Puedo sentir tu calidez y todavía no naces, será mejor que me apresure.

Es difícil saber, sobre todo controlar estas emociones, cambian tan constantemente y tan sigilosamente que no te dejan adaptarme totalmente a ellas.

Suena su teléfono

-hola-

-Hachi, nos adelantaremos, donde el año pasado-

-entiendo, estaba bien Shin, si tengo problemas para encontrarlos te llamo-

Fin de la llamada

Hace un año, como es que el tiempo escurre tan rápido ante nuestros ojos, no puedo creer todavía lo que ha ocurrido desde que deje casa, es como un drama, tal vez todas las vidas lo son, solo que nadie se sienta a verlas, mis pies no parece se quieran detener, a este paso llegare antes de lo esperado.

En la orilla del río Tamagawa

-Que les parece si compramos algo de comida, pero Yasu paga-

-Bien dicho Nana-

-mm?…-

-me adelantare para apartar los lugares-

-voy contigo nana-

-bien-

-Mira Nana, ahí hay lugar-

-bien sentémonos-

Me pregunto si estaremos todos el próximo año, me gustaría invitar a Ren, pero no creo que sea una buena idea, a él lo veo muy seguido, en cambio a ti Hachi, parece que nos hemos distanciado, aunque estire mis manos no logro alcanzarte, me conformo solo con poder verte.

-Yasu, que rápido-

-no me dijeron que querían que les comprara-

-así que…solo les traje esto-

-dulces¡ gracias Yasu-

mm hubiera preferido algo salado –gracias- Supongo que es natural querer imponer mi voluntad.

Llegando al Río Tamagawa

Parece que llegue a tiempo, entre tantos rostros me es difícil encontrarte Nana, pero aun así lo logro puedo verte desde donde estoy, puedo verlos.

-hola- digo no muy segura de mí, pero el sorprendente abrazo de Shin me devuelve

-Hachi¡-

-Hola-

-Has tardado mucho… Hachi- Más de lo esperado

-Lo siento…- Han pasado cosas inesperadas desde que te conozco Nana –te ves muy lindo Shin, Yasu te ves raro…-

-verdad que si?- Dice Nana, se ve bien de pelo largo, debería de dejar crecer su cabello

-Bueno es para que no nos reconozcan, pero esta peluca da mucha comezón-

-eso es por que no estas acostumbrado a tener algo en la cabeza-

-sonó muy grosero Shin-

Hachi

Reímos, hablamos de cosas triviales como no queriendo tocar ciertos asuntos por miedo, aun así no podremos evitarlo por siempre

Nana

Casi todos reunidos de nuevo es nostálgico y maravilloso ala vez

-vaya ha terminado muy pronto-

-Shin, el próximo año también lo veremos juntos- quiero saber si los seguiré viendo

-Enserio Hachi¡-

Ninguno lo quiere negar, ninguno quiere perder la esperanza así que solo afirmamos

-Bueno Nana creo que es hora de irnos, no olvides que mañana tendremos que cumplir con nuestras nuevas obligaciones- Yasu, siempre tan responsable

-tienes razón…-Aun quiero decirte muchas cosas, pero debo aceptar la realidad Hachi

-no, quiero quedarme un poco más con Hachi¡-

-Shin no te preocupes siempre que quieran y puedan verme estaré con ustedes- dime que es verdad Nana, que aun quieres mi amistad, miente si es necesario

-Shin y yo nos adelantaremos Nana-

-Si…-Parece que ellos me comprenden y me dejan a solas con Hachi, en cuestión de minutos se ha vaciado este lugar que estaba tan repleto, no se por donde empezar

-Hachi…ya sabes si es niño o niña-creo que eso no importa ya que al final es tu hijo

-no… no estoy segura de querer saber- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-¿Y cuando es su boda? Asegúrate de enviarme la invitación-

No lo puedo creer, me haces muy feliz –Enserio, irías?- Tanto que me pongo a llorar, pensé que ya no iba a querer verme nunca más

-Claro que si- Por ti lo haría, aunque sigo pensando que al casarte con alguien tan egoísta como Takumi, será inevitable verte llorar -te acompaño a la parada-creo que en el fondo estamos limando nuestras pequeñas diferencia y aceptamos nuestras decisiones

-esta bien…supongo que tienes mucho que hacer, ahora que lanzaran su disco-

-algo así, tu también tienes que descansar no creo que le haga mucho bien a tu bebe que te desveles-

-pensé que ya no me querías ver más-eso me hacia sufrir Nana, mis lagrimas casi han cesado

Si yo también lo pensé – ya ves que no, creo que ahí puedes tomar tu taxi-

El camino a tu lado se me ha hecho tan corto, será un adiós o un hasta luego, no puedo evitar preguntármelo -supongo que aquí nos separamos-

-tienes razón, cuídate mucho Hachi-

-igual tu Nana…me hizo muy feliz volver a verte- Comienzo a llorar de nuevo, será por que sigo teniendo dudas, por que soy tan débil, no podría soportar no volverte a ver

-a mi también, aunque tu lo haces sonar como una despedida- en lo más profundo de mi, espero que no lo sea.

-entonces nos vemos- me giro, comienzo a caminar al lado contrario en el que tú te debes ir, siento un profundo vacío, no importa que tú no me quieras ver, te esperare el siguiente año, el siguiente a este, hasta podría esperarte por siempre…

-hasta luego- emprendo mi marcha, caminamos en sentidos opuestos así fue desde que te conocí

(Hachi)

Hey nana. Aun creo que soy egoísta al quererlo tenerlo todo, a mi hijo, a Takumi, pero sobre todo a ti; no quiero soltar tu mano, pero tampoco puedo preguntártelo, solo quiero seguir a tu lado.

(Nana)

Es extraordinario seguir juntos como una familia hasta que me pregunto ¿que lugar ocupas en esta familia Hachi? Creo que me dejare llevar como las olas del mar, hacia un futuro incierto, y un presente que se vuelve un pasado inmediato que termina a cada paso que damos.

FIN

* * *

**Bueno, muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews del otro ONE SHOT, si tienen una petición déjenme un mensaje en a n a . h a n a s a k i arroba g m a i l . c o m , si respondo aunque a veces me tardo en hacerlo, también si quieren solo saludar. Mi incondicional agradecimiento a Jaqui-chan por publicarlo (sobre todo por apoyar mi pereza de no crear una cuenta).**

**BSOS. ATTE DOKU**


End file.
